The present invention relates to a mobile telephone holder which can be conveniently installed in an automobile window glass or a flat surface, and adjusted to the desired direction to hold a mobile telephone.
Mobile telephones have become more and more popular nowadays. When a mobile telephone is used, it may be carried in one's pocket, suitcase, etc. When one drives an automobile, one may prepare a mobile telephone holder to hold the mobile telephone. However, regular mobile telephone holders cannot be changed to the desired location or adjusted to the desired direction when installed in an automobile.